Make me blush
by ohheyyoufoundme
Summary: You rarely see Darren blush, which is why Chris gets confused when he actually sees it. I don't own Glee or the actors. CrissColfer. One-shot.


It was really hard to embarrass Darren, and you rarely saw him blush. Which is why Chris got really confused when his slightly flushed friend walked by him one day at work.

"Hey, Darren!" Chris called which caused Darren himself to turn towards him and his blush deepened. He slowly walked up to him.

"Hi, Chris" he mumbled and scratched his neck. Chris frowned. This was something new.

"So, what's up?" Chris asked in an attempt to start a casual conversation.

Darren mumbled something along the lines with 'nothing, you?' and kept his gaze on the ground. Chris was about to say something when Brad called for him to go and get ready for his next scene. Chris nodded at him and when he turned towards Darren again he was gone. He saw his retreating back disappear behind a corner. He didn't have time to go after him, so Chris patiently waited until it was time for them to do a scene together.

When the time finally arrived, Darren came strutting towards his direction. Chris decided to hide and scare him. He quickly got behind a chair and jumped on Darren's back. Darren squealed loudly and they both fell down on the ground.

The got weird looks from fellow co workers, but Chris was laughing too hard to pay them any attention. Darren wasn't laughing though. He quickly stood up and brushed his clothes off. Chris knew he was trying to hide it, but he detected the small blush on the back of his neck. Darren peeked down at him. Chris was still sitting on the ground, his face flushed from all the laughing. Darren's face was flushed for another reason though. The shorter boy silently held out his hand for Chris to grab and helped him up.

"I'm sorry if I startled you" Chris said and brushed his own clothes off. "Well actually that was my intention, so I'm not really sorry at all" he said with a smile.

Darren gave a small chuckle and looked him in the eye for the first time that day. Before he was able to say anything, Brad aka the cockblocker, called their names. It was time to record a Klaine scene together, as Darren called it. They took their places quickly, and Chris made a mental note to confront Darren about his behaviour later.

It was time for lunch break. Darren was sitting alone on a couch in the cafeteria. Chris walked up to him and sat down without a word. He could feel Darren tense up. Chris looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Okay, Darren, spill" he said sharply.

"What?" Darren asked quickly.

"You've been acting really strange today. Not only with me, but with everyone. I just want to know what's going on"

"It's nothing"

"Nothing? Darr, in these months that I've known you I've never ever seen you blush. Today the only thing I've seen on your face is a blush. What's wrong?" Chris asked and raised his eyebrows.

Darren only blushed more and avoided his eyes. Chris frowned.

"I've been trying to find a good explanation to your behaviour, and the only thing that I can think of is that you blush a lot when you have a crush" Chris said.

Darren's blush deepened even more now, and that caused Chris to smile.

"So you _do_ have a crush, Darren?" he said teasingly. "My, my. So who's the lucky girl?" Chris leaned in closer and tilted his head to the side.

"It's not a girl" Darren mumbled silently without looking at him. Chris's grin disappeared immediately.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

Darren looked up at him, his eyes wide and full of emotions. "It's not a girl I like. It's a boy"

"But I thought you were straight" Chris blurted out.

Darren shrugged. "I'm not into labels" he simply said.

"So" Chris felt slightly dizzy at the revelation. "Who is it?"

Darren moved closer. "Who do you want it to be?" he whispered.

Chris felt his own face go read now. _What was really happening?_

Darren's fingers brushed his hair out of his face gently. Chris shivered at the contact.

"I don't know" he finally choked out.

A small smile was playing on Darren's lips. Those lips that Chris had wanted to kiss so many times.

Darren cupped Chris's face in his hands and moved even closer. Their lips were merely inches apart from each other. Chris could basically taste Darren as his breath hit his face. He could feel his heart beat race up. They were so close. So close-

"There you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for- oh" Brad stopped dead on his tracks as his gaze fell on the two young men who were on kissing distance. Darren's hands left Chris's face and he sat up straight again. His face was bright red and Chris was pretty sure that he was looking the same. He cursed Brad for his awful timing.

"Eh, we need you to… You know never mind. Enjoy your lunch" a slightly flustered Brad mumbled and walked back to where he came from.

Chris glanced at Darren. He was smiling. Chris nudged him gently and raised an eyebrow.

"Any reason in particular for your smile?" he asked.

Darren's smile got wider. "Yeah, there is"

And with those words he closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.

After some minutes of making out they finally pulled apart in lack of air.

"So, your blushing had a reason behind it" Chris breathed as he looked into the pair of beautiful eyes before him.

Darren chuckled softly. "_You_ make me blush"

They both leaned in for another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
